The end for one
by caity-neon
Summary: This is just a little story I wrote for my yr 8 english essay a while back. Its basicly where the gang go on a cruise  like the titanic  and one doesnt make it home. Please read...
1. Mitchie

_Hey Guys this is my first story so I hope you like it._

_This I wrote in my English exam a few weeks ago, its kind of like Titanic but different. I changed it a bit to fit in with camp rock but I hope you like it_

**Mitchie's POV**

Today was a wonderful day, Shane, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Ella and I decided to get away and go on a cruse.

It wasn't even night fall before we crashed into a rocky reef and The boat started sinking. We were all split up, I didn't know where any of the gang was…

'Above the sound of the wind, the helicopters' engine sounded like thunder.' The loud thundering sound of the engine sounded out over the people in the ocean. There were people everywhere, screaming and crying as the boat was sinking. The scene in front of me was hectic, people crying, People swimming around trying to find loved ones, and people holding onto what ever they could find, even if it was another person.

This is what I saw every time the person that was holding me down would let me get my head above the water and take a breathe. Everyone I knew could be my last.

The water was freezing, I could feel my muscles seizing up. The more I fought, the harder it got. Every time I got pushed under I could see memories that had happened to me in the past like, Caitlyn and I playing in the snow when we were little kids, Me and Shane getting stuck outside it the freezing rain, and mine and Nate's best Friend day, where we jumped of the waterfall in to the cold crisp water. As I these memories kept playing through my mind I realised they all had to do with something cold, with how I feel now.

This time when I was let up I only got a short breath, as I was pushed down once more, I realised the breath I had taken wasn't enough. As I felt the oxygen leave my lungs, I knew it was too late. I wouldn't be able to finish high school, pass my HSC and become the woman I wanted to become in my future.

Finally it was my turn to be pulled out of the ice cold water, I remember being lifted and then wrapped tightly in a blanket. People were talking to me trying to find stuff out about me like my name and my age, but all I could think of were My mum and dad, Shane who would always be the love of my life, Caitlyn who would always be the best friend I could ever ask for, she's like my sister, Nate another one of the best people in the world, Jason, Ella, Peggy, Tess, Barron, Sander, Lola, Andy, Brown and all my other friends from camp.

I felt my vision becoming dark around the edges and fuzzy in the middle, I tried to hold on but I couldn't move. As my vision went blank and I started to feel warm, I heard someone speak the last thing I ever heard, The only thing I will remember, Nate's voice, I could still under stand him through his tears, saying, "Don't worry Mitch, Il take care of Caity and we will all help Shane but just remember, Never let the fear of striking out, keep you fro playing the game". The one saying Nate and I always said after watching A Cinderella Story. The End.

_Thanks guys I know its short and probably not that good, but I just wanted to share it_

_-sel xoxo_


	2. Caitlyn

**Okay guys, this was only going to be a one-shot, but I was at school and this came to mind, so tell me what you think. It what Caitlyn feel after everything happened.**

Just like every year on the 29th February, I'm back at the most dreadful place on earth, the place they call school.

Earlier this year myself and my five best friends went on a cruise. The day started out perfectly, we met at 09:00am at the docking point and boarded the ship. We didn't see night fall.

At 5pm that night we were all doing different things on the ship, Mitchie and I were on the top floor checking out the different things at the spa, while Shane was on his bed winging to the other three who were watching movies, about how tired he was. (But seriously he woke up at 8am, he's just a sook).

I don't know what happened at first, but I hers the bang and felt the shudder of the boat hitting something. Then I herd the emergency siren going off, signalling that something terrible had happened.

I remember the feeling of fear, as I felt the ship start to sink. The screaming of adults and the crying of children was ringing through my ears. I don't remember how but some how Mitchie and I wee back at our room trying to get our friends out onto the deck.

Once we all got out there all the rescue boats were full, except for one, which had two seats left, which were being offered to two of us girls, Mitchie being herself offered to stay back aboard the ship with the boys not that any of us wanted her to.

Some how Shane and Jason got to safety, but Mitchie and Nate were still out there lost…..

The rescue teams ended up finding them, while Nate was fine just a little shaken up, Mitchie hadn't made it. My best friend other then Shane since kindergarten had passed away. Nate has never spoken of what happened except that he promised Mitchie he would look after us.

And that's how I ended up standing in the school corridor crying in front of Mitchie's old locker, with my 4 best friends.

**Its not much guys but I hope you like it ****J**


End file.
